


I Can Bring Your Fears To Life

by Marittimo



Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [7]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: Background Character Death, M/M, Non-Sexual Pissing, Non-sexual humiliation, Vampire-typical violence, no not fuck, the slur, use of the f word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marittimo/pseuds/Marittimo
Summary: As soon as Dwayne heard Michael's bike leaving he walked out into the hall, calling out for his brothers."Come on out, boys. We're going hunting!" he declared. "I have some unfinished business with a surfer."~Dwayne wants revenge on the guy that insulted Michael and realizes that he wants to humiliate him even more than he wants to kill him.
Relationships: Dwayne/Michael Emerson (Lost Boys)
Series: Love Is Never Asking Why [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613833
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	I Can Bring Your Fears To Life

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the same time as Follow Me Into The Endless Night.
> 
> Title comes from Lord Huron's 'Meet me in the woods'.

As soon as Dwayne heard Michael's bike leaving he walked out into the hall, calling out for his brothers. "Come on out, boys. We're going hunting!"

He saw them emerge from the darkness where they'd been hiding, and they were all grinning. They'd been looking forward to this.  
With Michael being with him all the time Dwayne hadn't taken part in any group hunts lately, and his brothers had missed him. 

But for all their excitement, they couldn't help but be slightly worried. Dwayne's request came out of the blue.  
"What's going on Dwaynie?" Marko asked him.  
Dwayne sighed. "I have some... _unfinished business_ with a guy." He tried to stay calm, but the memory of that encounter was enough to make his blood boil. "The bastard almost ruined the night for Michael and me."  
"That sucks. You alright, buddy?" Paul asked him, concerned.  
Dwayne smiled, a mischievous expression on his face. "I will be by the end of the night."

"How do we find the son of a bitch?" David asked, coming up behind him.  
Dwayne smiled. "The fucker's a surfer."  
"One of _those_ surfers?" Dwayne nodded.  
They all knew who David was talking about; the surfers' gang that always tried to start fights with them, only to coward away when things got tough. David wondered why they hadn't taken care of these vermins before.  
"Good thing we know where they hang out, then." David commented. "Let's go."

~

They found them sitting around a campfire, drinking and chatting.  
Music was playing from their stereo, loud enough for them not to hear the boys approaching.  
They walked up to the surfers, and Dwayne was quick to spot his target for the night.

"Hey, there! I'm sure you remember me." Dwayne said with a smirk, turning to him.  
The other surfers seemed pretty unbothered by the whole situation, but the guy got up and started stepping back. He knew what Dwayne was capable of, and was terrified of him.  
He remembered the raven-haired, of course he did. Earlier on the boardwalk he had moved with such speed, had held him down with such strength...  
His eyes had glowed yellow too, and that had scared him more than he cared to admit. 

"Hey, you looking for trouble?" One other surfer yelled, noticing how much Dwayne's presence had affected his friend, but Dwayne didn't acknowledge him, his eyes fixed on his prey.

Dwayne was staring at him, and the guy noticed how Dwayne's eyes glowed in the darkness once again.  
If he'd tried to convince himself it was just caused by the bright lights earlier, now there was no way to denying what he was seeing.

He didn't like it, there was something very wrong with all of this.  
"Guys..." He turned to his gang and gestured for them to stay back. "Let's just go." _'While we still can...'_  
He had a bad feeling about this, like he knew he wouldn't survive the night.

His friends all looked at him, bewildered. "Aaron, what the fuck, man?"  
"This is the guy that beat me earlier tonight." He told them, never taking his eyes off of Dwayne. "And I really don't think we should-"

"So what?" One of them answered. "We're not afraid of a bunch of _fags_!"  
Oh, but he _was_. Dwayne could smell it on him, the guy was terrified. And his gang was starting to get uncomfortable, too. They realized there was something off about the boys, they just couldn't put their fingers on what it was exactly. 

"Look, man, I apologized. I'll apologize again if you want, I just don't want any trouble." The guy, Aaron, said, holding his hands up and retreating.  
His heart was beating faster, and he kept walking backward until he felt something behind his back, blocking him. 

When Aaron turned around he was face to face with a tall blond guy, towering over him and smirking. The guy had the same glowing eyes and... _pointed teeth?_  
"Hey, hey, now!" He said, gripping Aaron's shoulder tight. "Not so fast, man." 

"W-What do you want?" He stuttered, turning to the raven-haired once again. There was no brash in his voice, no cocky bravado.  
Dwayne smirked, pleased to see the guy quiver in fear before him.  
 _'As it should be.'_

"Here's what's gonna happen, _Aaron_." Dwayne said, an evil grin on his face as Paul pushed the guy towards him.  
Dwayne stepped forward and grabbed the back of his neck, making sure the guy was looking into his eyes.

**"I'm gonna piss on you, now. And you're gonna let me."**

Aaron remembered the raven-haired mentioning it on the boardwalk, but hadn't taken him seriously for even a moment.

Aaron didn't even try to fight it, and got on his knees in front of Dwayne.  
Dwayne grabbed him by the hair forcefully and Aaron looked up at him with pleading eyes; the guy looked so afraid Dwayne suspected he'd let him do that even without compulsion.  
Behind him, the boys were laughing their asses off.  
His gang on the other hand was looking at him, incredulous and fuming. Dwayne knew they'd start to get violent soon, but there was no reason to worry, the boys would take care of them while he took his revenge.

Smirking, Marko came up behind Dwayne and looked down at Aaron.

**"Why don't you open up that filthy mouth, too? Gotta wash away those hurtful things you said somehow."**

Aaron could only obey, and Dwayne pushed his head back, laughing wholeheartedly.  
He unzipped his pants and took out his cock, the guy lowering his head, ashamed, but keeping his mouth open nonetheless. He had no other choice.

It didn't take a lot for Dwayne to empty himself all over him.  
Dwayne had aimed for his mouth and hadn't missed. The guy had tried to spit it all out, hot piss dripping out of the corners of his mouth and down on his shoulders, making his clothes stick to his skin, but it was evident that some of it had gone down his throat.  
Aaron closed his eyes and whimpered, and Dwayne relished that moment, that humiliation he was able to inflict on the guy that had hurt his Michael so much.

"Well, thank you, Aaron. That was so very nice of you." Dwayne told him when he was done, zipping his pants up again. "But now it's time for you to die."  
When Dwayne smiled down at him, he made sure to show off his fangs.

The guy started screaming at that point, maybe because of Dwayne's words, maybe because Dwayne had already vamped out as he spoke.  
The sound was music to Dwayne's ears, and he launched himself on the guy, attacking his neck.

Around him, Dwayne could hear the boys had stared their attack as well.

The surfers outnumbered them, sure, but all the boys had to do was break their legs. Once they were sure their preys wouldn't be able to escape there was no hurry, they could take their time feeding on one of them at the time.  
Who cared if they screamed? There was no one around to hear them, and if there was, the boys would have no problem in killing them too.

Lost in their feeding frenzy, the boys didn't hear the sound of footsteps approaching.  
Not until he spoke, disbelief in his feeble voice.

"Dway..."


End file.
